Ned's Diapered Son
by KittyTheNerd
Summary: Instead of grounding his son for his bad behavior, Ned decides a more effective punishment. JoJo's about to learn "If you act like a baby, you'll be treated like a baby."
1. Chapter 1

Ned was at his wits end. JoJo seemed to a magnet, for trouble at least. He stayed out late, used inappropriate language, had a bad attitude with his sisters, and used his signature glare with everyone. To most people, he was acting like a brat. Ned saw it as a way to get attention. Sally told him to do something about it. Ned wasn't the punisher, Sally was. But, happy wife, happy life. If Sally told Ned to punish his son, then he'll do it. Sally thought grounding won't do it. Something more effective. Ned looked at all of his parenting books, looking for the perfect punishment for his son. Ned's brow furrowed at he turned the pages repeatedly. One by one, each punishment was acted out in his head. Punished with chores? Nope, JoJo wouldn't do it. Soap in the mouth? No, not effective if the last episode was days ago. Spanking? Ned couldn't hurt his son! What could work?

Then, Ned found it! One of his books said something about age degrading punishment. 'If you wanna act like a baby, you'll be treated like a baby.' Ned thought about JoJo being punished by humiliation of being treated like a younger child. Ned wondered if it was safe. The book says it's effective because it makes the child act their own age within a week or two, when they get tired of the treatment. Ned thought about JoJo apologizing after Ned treating him like a baby, literally. Ned decided that punishment would sure work, and got to work. He had some shopping to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ned loaded his shopping cart with all kinds of things. It looked like he filled it with the whole baby aisle. Baby bottles, sippy cups, pacifiers, baby bowls, little rubber spoons, baby shampoo, bubble bath, baby food jars, formula, and burp cloths. Ned was using his son's small size for his advantage as he looked at the child sized baby clothes. Ned chose onesies in blue and yellow, some footy pajamas in dark blue, cute bibs, bootie socks, some fingerless gloves, and a few adorable t-shirts. Ned checked everything. Just a few more things before he headed for the hardware store for furniture. Ned looked at the diapers and training pants for children JoJo's size. He decided on WhoLuvs size 5. The mayor chose some baby wipes, baby powder, and a tube of rash cream. Ned took his cart to the check out and get to the hardware store.

Ned loaded the supplies in his car and stopped by Who Depot. Ned had to get furniture for the punishment. He decided the crib first. Ned decided to turn JoJo's bed into the crib. So, he needed bars and a locking top. Perfect. Changing table next. Ned found a changing table box set on sale for boys. Brilliant. Ned got all the supplies for the other two pieces of furniture. A highchair and a playpen big enough for the small boy. Ned purchased the heavy equipment and went home. Too many times he thought he was taking it too far. 'Come on, Ned, it's for his own good. he has to behave.' So, Ned brought all bags and boxes into the house and hid them in his office.

That night, after dinner, Ned decided to talk to his son. JoJo looked at him as if he was about to have the Mayor speech but instead got something completely out of subject. "Son, your behavior is unacceptable. Your mother told me to punish you and I am going to do it." He saw JoJo smirk at the thought of what kind of punishment Ned could think of. "Son, I am going to treat you like someone your acting like. I would expect this behavior from a toddler, but not from you. From now on, if you want to act like a baby, I'm going to treat you like a baby." JoJo raised an eyebrow. "I'm sending your mother to the Who Spa for two weeks and your sister are going to summer camp. It'll be just you and me, but you will be punished. Tomorrow night, I'll tell you what rules you have to follow during the next fortnight and the consequences for breaking them. Now, go get ready for bed."

JoJo crawled into bed, thinking Ned will give in to the punishment. Ned was soft. 'Dad wouldn't really treat me like a baby.' But, the boy had a big surprise the next night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day went by as usual. JoJo almost completely forgot about Ned's scolding and punishment threat from the night before. But, Ned didn't forget. He used his Saturday to set up everything for the two week punishment. JoJo was going to be punished whether he liked it or not. Ned finally got the furniture ready. He was glad JoJo actually snuck out that day so he wouldn't see what Ned was doing to his room. Ned set up the bars around his bed frame to make a giant crib, raising the frame a little higher to make it more crib like. Then, he attached the locking part at the top like a lid, so JoJo couldn't escape his crib at night to go to his observatory. After the crib was done, Ned took out the changing table box and read the instructions. Simply screw in the legs to the table and you're ready to go. The changing table came with drawers so Ned could keep all the changing supplies and clothes in the changing station. Ned took the highchair and out it in a corner of the kitchen. The playpen was set up in the living room, so JoJo could watch cartoons during his punishment, not something he would usually watch.

When the furniture was set up, Ned got his shopping bags and put all the necessary items where they belong. The bottles, baby food, bowls, spoons, formula, and bibs went in the kitchen. The clothes went in the changing table drawers, along with the diapers, wipes, baby powder and rash ointment. The pacifiers were hid all over the house. Finally, Ned declared his task and waited until 5 o'clock to go fetch his son.

JoJo was not happy about Ned literally picking him up and taking him home. Ned got them to the house and locked the door. "Alright, son, remember what I said last night?" JoJo nodded. "Your punishment starts right after dinner. Go watch tv until I call you." JoJo watched a scary movie until Ned called his full name. "Johnathan Joseph McDodd, com in here!" JoJo went and saw his dad setting the table for the two of them. Ned made macaroni and cheese. He knew it was JoJo's favorite. The boy ate his meal slowly and Ned had second thoughts. But then he remembered the book. Dr. Whoovey knew what he was doing with child psychology. And Ned wondered how adorable his son would be in a diaper, like a little toddler. He decided to go for it.

When he saw JoJo finish his food, Ned took their plates and set them in hot water in the sink. "Okay, lets get started." Ned picked up his son. JoJo finally said something. "What did you have in mind?" "Oh, just something I picked up from one of my books." Ned started for the bathroom. There, he set his son in the tub and started running warm water. "My punishment is a bath?" "Not just a bath." Ned poured bubbles in the water and turned of the tab. Ned got a pitcher and poured warm water on his son, making the fur not submerged in water soaked. JoJo crossed his arms and pouted, giving his signature glare. Ned got the shampoo and started vigorously scrubbing his son's hair. JoJo grunted with each rough stroke of his father's hands through his black locks. "Oww! Oww! Oww!" "Sorry, son, but this is just the beginning of your punishment." "Can't I at least have an idea of what my punishment will be?" "I already told you, last night." Ned rinsed the shampoo and got the soap. The mayor used a body scrubbing sponge to wash his son. Ned picked up each arm and scrubbed them clean. "Dad, I can clean myself." "Hush." Ned barked and continued his cleaning. Ned washed the boy's chest and back, then picked up each foot and cleaned them and his legs. "Stand up." JoJo did as he was told and got a surprise when Ned attacked his lower area and his rear end. Ned noticed his son's shocked look. "You better get used to it. For the next two weeks, you're going to have a bath every night." After rinsing, Ned pulled the plug and took his son out of the tub. JoJo's father used a towel to dry the boy before Ned got a hairdryer to finish the drying. JoJo's fur was brushed and the boy was taken to his room.

"Son, this is where you will be spending most of your time for the next two weeks." "A bath and being confined in my room? That's my punishment?" "Not quite. Let's get you ready for bed." Ned opened the door. JoJo was shocked once again, at the changes Ned made to his room. His room was fit for a nursery! His bed turned into a crib, a changing table stood next to his desk, and the old rocking chair Ned pulled from the basement sat in the corner. "What have you done?" The boy demanded. "Well, I told you what your punishment was. If you want to act like a baby, I'm going to treat you like a baby." Ned smiled and lifted his son. JoJo came out of his shocked stage and went into anger mode. He squirmed and struggled when he realized Ned was telling the truth. "I'm not gonna be treated like a baby! I'm not a baby!" "Your behavior lately say otherwise." Ned laid his son on the changing table and strapped him down, using a strap over his middle and two straps bounding his hands. Ned started stating the rules.

"For the next two weeks, you're going to be Daddy's baby boy. You're going to be treated like a baby until two Saturdays from now." JoJo fought the bounds holding his hands, but his struggles made no effort. "You're going to wear diapers, and use them, wear the clothes I picked out for you, your diet for this whole fortnight will be either baby food or a bottle, and you will not go to your music machine, out with your friends, or have any privacy." JoJo glared. "Let me go! I'm not gonna wear diapers or drink from bottles!" Ned laughed. "Babies have no say in the matter." Ned got out a few supplies for his son's bedtime. "Now let's get my little boy dressed for beddy bye!" Ned cooed. JoJo watched in horror as Ned grabbed both of his ankles and lifted them up. Ned opened the powder and started powdering his son's bottom and private area. Ned must have used a little too much, because JoJo caught a whiff of it and sneezed. "Bless you." Ned got a fresh diaper and slid it under his son. JoJo felt it and started screaming to be let go. JoJo felt something go in his mouth, stopping his screaming. "There, there, now, you have your pacifier now, you'll be fine." JoJo felt tears as he started suckling the rubber nipple. Ned taped on the diaper and got a roll of duct tape out. He tore off a strip and tightly taped the top of the diaper so JoJo wouldn't slip it off. "There, that'll do."

JoJo saw Ned take out a pair of blue footy pajamas and slip his son's body into it, zipping it up the back. "It's a good thing Daddy found jammies with snaps for night time diaper changes." JoJo saw the sleeper did have snaps between his legs where the padding from his diaper was. Could this get any worse? Ned unstrapped his son and slipped on the fingerless gloves. JoJo couldn't use his hands. He looked at his dad, who seemed like he was enjoying himself. JoJo's tears fell from anger and Ned noticed. "Aww, what's wrong? Does my little boy need a bottle before bedtime?" Ned carried his son to the kitchen, where he set JoJo down and started making a bottle. Meanwhile, JoJo did his best to remove the pajamas and mittens, but they were locked somehow. 'This is so unfair!' JoJo took out the pacifier and threw it. "Looks like somewho is cranky." Ned picked up his son and the pacifier and carried him and a bottle to his room.

Ned sat in the rocking chair and cradled his son, keeping his arms and legs confined in his grip. "Come on, drink your bottle like a good boy." JoJo kept turning his head side to side to avoid Ned bottle feeding him. "I'm not drinking from a bot-mhhff!" Ned shoved the bottle's nipple in JoJo's mouth. JoJo felt the warm milk enter his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow. He suckled and swallowed mouthfuls of formula. JoJo was not happy! Ned smiled as his son drank. He was right! JoJo did look adorable. JoJo saw the bottle was almost empty and thought of a plan to escape this torture. When his dad puts him to bed, he'll escape and get someone to take his babyish clothes off. Perfect. "All done." Ned removed the bottle and sat his son up. JoJo noticed his dad started patting his back. 'What's he doing?' Ned smiled when JoJo let out a big burp, blushing afterwards.

"Time for bed." Ned took his son to the crib. He laid down his son and tucked him in. JoJo smiled at the thought of his plan but looked terrified as Ned closed the top of the crib and locked it. "So you don't leave your crib during the night." Ned put the pacifier in his son's mouth. "Goodnight, baby boy." JoJo stood up when Ned left the room and tried to unlock the crib. The lock required a key and his tools were in his desk drawer. He tried squeezing out of the bars, but his body was thicker than the bars. Ned must've made sure of that. JoJo shook the bars like a prisoner trying to escape.

'Forget it, JoJo, you're stuck like this for the next two weeks.' JoJo thought as he cried. He finally pulled his blanket up and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ned woke up at 7. He went to the kitchen to JoJo's breakfast ready. Ned decided 'Strained Peaches' for his son. He also made a bottle of milk to wash down the mush. He was going to wake up his son at 7:30 to get the first day of his punishment started.

Meanwhile, JoJo was having his own problems. He woke up at 5 because he really needed to pee. He hadn't gone to the bathroom since before 5 the night before and he had to go, now! But, JoJo had to get out of this crib first. He did not want to use the diaper Ned put on him. He tried to squeeze his body through the thick wooden bars, using his strength to try and pry the top off. Every attempt was effortless. He started to think that this wasn't a crib at all, but rather a cage. His bladder begged for release. He had no choice! Before he could stop himself, his diaper started getting wet. When the flow stopped, JoJo froze. 'Did I really just do that? Why did Dad decide to put me in diapers, anyway? He must've finally cracked!' JoJo now had to wait for his dad to let him out like a toddler.

Ned came in. "Good morning! Did you get lots of sleep?" Ned unlocked the crib and picked up his son. "Okay, lets see if you need a change." JoJo stiffened as Ned felt the front of his diaper. "Somewho is wet! Time for a diaper change!" JoJo wiggled as hard as he could, but Ned strapped him to the changing table like the night before. Ned removed the pajamas and got the supplies ready. JoJo saw Ned take out a fresh diaper, a package of wipes, and the powder. JoJo arched his back and fought the straps. "I don't wanna get changed like a baby!" "You brought this on yourself." Ned removed the soggy diaper and started wiping his son clean with a wipe. JoJo squeezed his eyes shut as Ned cleaned his private area. The boy felt his father lift his ankles and wipe his bottom. Ned threw away the used diaper and got the fresh diaper under his son. JoJo saw his dad powder him like the night before. Ned brought the front up and taped the diaper tightly around JoJo's waist. "There, all better." Ned pulled out a yellow shirt and slipped it on his son, but decided to keep the mittens on so JoJo wouldn't take off the diaper.

JoJo was let go and carried to the kitchen. The first thing he saw was the highchair. He struggled in his dad's grip. "I'm not sitting in a highchair!" But, Ned sat him in the seat and buckled him. "Yes, you are." Ned clicked the tray, confining JoJo's arms. JoJo saw his dad put a bib around his neck. It was bright orange and had 'Daddy's Little Crybaby' written on the front. Ned got the jar open and spooned the mush. "Over the lips and past the gums, look out tummy, here it comes!" JoJo kept his mouth closed and turned his head every time Ned tried to feed him the baby food. When JoJo protested, Ned saw the opportunity. "I don't want baby foo-!" Ned shoved in the baby food. When JoJo opened his mouth for air after each mouthful, Ned fed the mush to him. "There, all done!" 'Finally!' But, Ned took him out and put the bottle to his son's mouth. JoJo sighed and drank the milk. He drank quickly, so Ned could leave him alone long enough to think of a way out of this treatment.

Ned removed the empty bottle and set his son over his shoulder, patting his back. JoJo wondered why he kept doing this, and when he opened his mouth to ask, he got the answer. He let out a big burp. "Good boy." Ned carried him to the living room. JoJo saw a giant playpen, which Ned put him in. Ned put a pacifier in his mouth. "Stay out of trouble." JoJo frowned when he saw the toys his dad picked out for him. Stuffed animals, rattles, blocks, and right above him, there was a mobile, with tiny cloth animals hanging from the strings. JoJo felt his bladder again. He tried to get out. Climbing didn't do anything, because the mittens kept his fingers from grabbing anything. Every time he tried to climb, he'd land on his diapered bottom. When he stood up the third time, his bladder emptied into the padding around his waist. JoJo decided to get his dad to take off this disgusting wet diaper. "Dad?" Ned came in, wiping his hands on a towel, telling the boy he was doing dishes. JoJo suddenly felt ashamed. Tears welled in his eyes. Ned saw the tears. He walked up to his son. "What's wrong?"

JoJo stuttered. "I- I need-" He finally plopped himself o the ground and started bawling. Ned was confused. His son needed comfort. He lifted his boy and hugged him close. "There, there, don't cry, I'm here." Ned rubbed his back as he tried to comfort his son. Ned felt the diaper was wet when he hugged his son, so he checked him. "Yu need a diaper change?" JoJo nodded. Ned took the boy to the changing table. JoJo was still crying, so Ned put the pacifier in his mouth. JoJo suckled as Ned quickly changed him. His crying ceased to whimpers as Ned taped on the new diaper. "There, all dry!" A few hours passed before Ned set his babied son in the highchair for lunch.

'Strained beef and vegetables' were very tasteless, JoJo found out. But, he didn't argue. Arguing will do no good. Ned fed him his bottle and took his son to the crib for a nap. "I'm not sleepy." Ned kissed his head. "Yes, you are." JoJo rubbed an eye. He did actually feel a little tired, because of all the crying he did earlier. So, he cuddled the stuffed elephant his dad put in the crib with him and fell asleep. An hour and a half passed before the boy woke up. He sat up and rubbed an eye as he yawned.

JoJo remembered he was diapered and felt the padding between his legs. Sure enough, he was wet. How he peed himself in his sleep, he didn't know. He just hoped he wouldn't become a bedwetter after this punishment was done with. He heard Ned come in. "Looks like somewho is finally awake. Did you have a nice nap?" "Yes, dad." "Good, did you wet?" Ned asked as he checked his son. "Yes you did! Let's get you out of that wet thing!" Ned quickly changed his son and got him in a fresh diaper in little time. JoJo wondered how Ned was quick at changing diapers. Then, JoJo remembered Ned probably got his experience with all of his sisters.

Ned took his son to the highchair. "Would you like cookies for a snack?" "Yes, please." Ned put a few sugar cookies on the tray along with a bottle of milk. Ned busied himself with the newspaper as JoJo ate his snack. JoJo finished the bottle. Ned smiled and picked him up. Ned put his son in the playpen again. JoJo still felt grumpy about the whole baby treatment, but knew he had no choice.

Dinner for JoJo was Lasagna baby food, applesauce, and a bottle. After he was burped, Ned stood up. "Bath time!" Like the night before, Ned bathed him. After the bath, JoJo was diapered and put into his pajamas and set in his crib. Ned gave him another bottle and kissed his forehead. "Night night!" JoJo tried once more to escape his crib, but when that didn't work, JoJo stuck the bottle in his mouth and suckled as he laid back in bed. He fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Ned had awoken early and got back home around 7 in the morning. He was gone only for a few minutes, but he made sure JoJo was safe in his crib before he left. The father put the shopping bag on the counter and took out a white bottle. Ned cared for his little boy very much and bought this peculiar medication for his son. But, the medication would have to be used later that night. So, Ned put the bottle in the cabinet and got breakfast ready.

A very grumpy JoJo woke up. Just as the day before, Ned came in and took him out of his crib. "Just as I thought, wet." Ned said as he felt the diaper. JoJo crossed his arms and glared at his dad as Ned changed him into a new diaper and a white shirt. Ned took him to the kitchen and in the highchair his son went. A green dinosaur bib was put on and JoJo was forced fed banana and strawberry baby food. JoJo frowned as the mush went down his throat. Ned made a fresh bottle and gave it to his son.

After the bottle, Ned took his son to the living room to play. Ned gave his son blocks and Ned turned on the tv. JoJo watched as Ned busied himself with a book. JoJo knew his dad was too smart, so he couldn't sneak off. Just a few minutes passed and JoJo felt his bladder release. He wondered how he didn't feel it. This just made him feel worse about his punishment. "What's wrong?" Ned saw the horrored look on his son's face and asked. Without a direct response, Ned put down the book and checked his son's diaper. "Looks like it's time for another change."

Ned got a spare diaper, some wipes and powder from the changing table and the stuffed elephant JoJo slept with. Ned picked up his son and laid him on his back on the living room floor. Ned placed the stuffed pachyderm in the skinny black and grey arms. JoJo glared at the ceiling as Ned changed his diaper. "There, all dry!"

Out of spite and a bad attitude, JoJo threw the stuffed animal , hitting Ned in the face. It didn't hurt, but Ned was shocked that his son did that. So, as Ned wiped his hands off with a baby wipe, he spoke. "I think a little grumpy who needs a time out." Ned took his son to a corner and sat him down. "You may sit there and think about what you've done." JoJo fumed silently at this. How degrading!

Ned kept JoJo in time out for 20 minutes. "Have you thought about what you've done?" "Yes!" JoJo snapped. "You don't throw toys at daddy from now on." Ned gave him a look.

Hours had passed and Ned decided to make lunch after he changed his son again. JoJo was greeted to squash baby food entering his mouth. After Ned gave him a bottle, JoJo was set in his crib for a nap. Ned thought the two of them needed some fresh air. JoJo woke up from his nap and his dad changed his shirt in exchange for a black onesie. JoJo, still very sleepy, realized what his dad was doing once his body hit a stroller's padded mattress. "You can't take me in public looking like this!" Ned laid him back and buckled him down like on the changing table. Ned tucked a blanket around his son and gave him a warm bottle. "Just lay back and drink your bottle and I promise I'll keep the hood down. We need some fresh air." JoJo gasped and started drinking the bottle. Ned walked outside. All JoJo could think about was someone deciding to take a look inside the stroller and see him babied.

Ned strolled through town and came back to the house within an hour. JoJo was unbuckled and set in the playpen. "I told you no one saw you. Now, play nice while daddy gets dinner ready." Ten minutes later, JoJo as being fed strained chicken baby food, peas baby food, and washed it down with a bottle. JoJo started to wonder if he'll ever get used to the taste of baby food. "Okay, bath time." Ned went to the bathroom and removed JoJo's soggy diaper and put him in the water and soap bubbles. JoJo had a long day. He really wanted to go to bed.

Ned dried off his son and dressed him for bed, going to the kitchen to get a bottle. JoJo hadn't had a dirty diaper sice his punishment started, and Ned was a little worried. On one hand, he wanted JoJo to learn his lesson by having a dirty diaper like the baby he was being treated as. On the other hand, Ned was worried that his son was constipated. At first, Ned thought JoJo was taking off his diaper to go to the bathroom while Ned wasn't looking, but Ned crossed that idea off. Ned locked everything from the crib to the bathroom door, which Ned only unlocks for his own personal use and his son's bath time. Ned took his son's punishment seriously and, whether he liked it or not, JoJo was going to experience a diaper that was more than wet.

Ned read the label on the bottle. 'Whoville Pharmacy Laxative, Instructions: Take 1 tablespoon with or after a meal twice a day until regularity comes back. Safe for all liquids, baby bottles, and children's sippy cups. Do not use with breastfed babies or with alcohol. Do not take if pregnant unless consulted by a doctor.'

Ned mixed one pill with formula, warmed the bottle up, and went to find his son trying to climb the crib. "Time for your feeding, little man." Ned put the bottle in the boy's mouth. JoJo took the bottle and suckled. He knew he had to drink it, there was no choice. Ned looked in aww at his adorable son, diapered, in cute pajamas, suckling a bottle in a rib. From a glance, JoJo looked like an actual baby. When JoJo finished the bottle, Ned held him close to burp him. Afterwards, Ned tucked him in and said goodnight before locking the crib and leaving the room.

JoJo woke up the next morning in the fetal position. He tried to remember the dream he had, but it quickly disappeared. So, JoJo decided to sit up, and _froze._ Something was defiantly wrong. He smelled something funny and he quickly found his bottom was sticky. At first, he thought he was really wet, but the smell was _awful._ 'Please tell me I didn't just do that?' He prayed. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his diapered bottom. His worst fear of his punishment came to reality when he felt a squish. Tears welled in his eyes at what he'd done.

He saw Ned come in. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" Ned got no answer. JoJo had mixed emotions right now. "Come on, don't be grumpy with daddy, what's the matter?" Ned asked as he unlocked the crib. Ned saw the tears. "What's wrong?" JoJo's lip quivered, cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, and was ready to cry. "Come on, tell Daddy what's wrong?" JoJo plopped his whole body on the mattress, buried his face, and started sobbing. Ned was confused. He remembered what he put in the bottle last night and lifted his so up. He held him close and removed the pajamas and checked his son's diaper. Just as he thought.

"Uh oh, did somewho make a stinky?" Which made JoJo cry harder. In embarrassment, he covered his face. "Let's get Daddy's little man in a fresh diaper." Ned set his son on the changing table and got the diaper change ready...


	6. Chapter 6

Ned changed his son's messy diaper as JoJo tried desperately to think of something else. He was so embarrassed. Of coarse, messing yourself can be embarrassing for anyone who was toilet trained. JoJo looked at Ned as he finished cleaning off his son and started powdering. The tears finally subsided. JoJo winced as he hear the dirty diaper hit the trashcan bottom with a plop. Ned taped on the new undergarment and declared a job well done.

"There, no more yucky dydee!" He saw JoJo look at his new diaper and then folded his arms, glaring at his father. "This isn't fair!" Ned frowned. "Um, who's wearing the diapers?" He asked his son. JoJo sighed. "I am." "And who has to change them?" "You." "Right." Ned said as he picked up his son and got him to the kitchen. JoJo was fed oatmeal and was taken to watch cartoons.

All day, every diaper change that day was a messy diaper. Ned happily changed his son, while JoJo had no choice but to cooperate, as he didn't want to spend all day with a mess in his pants. JoJo's diet was the same as the past few days, baby food and formula. JoJo was quiet the whole day. Ned assumed he was just embarrassed about his punishment and decided not to speak to avoid making it worse.

As the afternoon grew into evening, Ned bathed his son and got him ready for bed. JoJo, clad in fresh diapers and soft pajamas, allowed Ned to give him his bedtime bottle and tuck him into bed. JoJo laid in bed and thought about how everything will be back to normal after next Saturday. The boy fell asleep with new dreams for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Since JoJo had the laxative incident the day before, Ned noticed his regularity come back. His son had three dirty diapers a day now, which disgusted the boy to no end. This amused the father as the punishment was working. He now knew if JoJo didn't like this kind of punishment, he'd never misbehave again.

On the fifth day of the punishment, JoJo had once again tried to escape his crib after he woke up. The reason why was because this morning, JoJo had to relieve himself and he already used his diaper in his sleep. So, the boy had no choice but to go. He felt his accident made his already used diaper leak slightly. JoJo wished his dad would come in when he felt the trickle go down his leg.

A few minutes later, Ned came in with a bottle this time. "Good morning. Here." Ned put the bottle in JoJo's mouth as he checked his son's diaper. "Uh oh, somewho is really wet this morning." Ned picked up his son and carefully carried him to the changing area, at arms length, for if he held him close, he would be wet as well. JoJo suckled his bottle as Ned strapped him down and undid his soaked diaper. After he finished wiping, Ned spoke. "I think I should give you a quick bath, your fur is really soaked." Ned picked up the naked boy and carried him to the bathroom. By the time Ned got the bath ready, JoJo finished his bottle and belched. That's when JoJo felt something come up his throat. A little bit of milk escaped his mouth and dripped down his chin. Ned noticed. "Did somewho have a little spit up?" Ned set him in the water and quickly washed his son from head to foot. The accident from his change and the formula were wiped off. Ned took him out and dried him off.

Ned used a good amount of powder of the damp fur before he diapered his son and dressed him in a dark blue shirt with socks to match. Ned took his son to the kitchen. "Since you woke up early, I'll make you your favorite breakfast today." JoJo almost didn't believe him, but when he saw the batter, the syrup, and the berries, JoJo knew his dad was telling the truth. Ned was making waffles with blueberries and cherries! Ned put a purple bib on his son before he set the food on the highchair tray. He handed JoJo a baby fork before he spoke. "I'll let you feed yourself today." JoJo enjoyed every bite before Ned used a wipe to clean the tray and JoJo's face. Ned filled a bottle with juice, since JoJo already had his morning milk.

It was almost noon when JoJo had some stomach cramps. He held his middle in pain as he chewed on his pacifier. He gasped when he felt his diaper getting full. JoJo felt his messy accident embed itself in his skin under his fur and he felt a slight sting. It felt like someone was pouring peroxide on a cut but it was on his bottom. It felt sore and he felt himself ready to cry. He didn't wail this time, he just covered his face as he bawled into his hands.

Ned heard the pitiful sobs and he saw his son crying in his playpen. The Mayor lifted his son and held him close. "What's wrong?" Ned recoiled as he smelled his son. He saw that JoJo had a very full diaper. "Yuck! Let's get you changed!" Ned carefully set his boy on the changing area and removed his soiled diaper. He started wiping his private area, and lifted his son's legs to clean his bottom. Ned almost stopped when JoJo started whimpering and wincing. "Ow ow ow!" "What's wrong?" "My butt stings, dad!" The boy whimpered. Ned had an idea of what he meant and continued cleaning his son. With his bottom clean, Ned ran his finger on his son's bottom. "Tell me where it hurts." Ned slowly moved until JoJo nearly shouted. "Right there!" Ned saw the skin under his fur was red and it looked sore. He knew what it was.

"You've got a diaper rash, don't worry, I have just the thing." Ned got a small tube from one of the drawers and squirted the white paste on his finger. The diaper cream was spread on JoJo's bottom. Finally, JoJo calmed down as the cooling effect in the cream made the rash cool down. "Ahh." "Better?" "Much better." Ned powdered his son before a new diaper was put on.

"There, now how about some lunch?" Ned asked as he wiped his hands clean. JoJo nodded and was taken to the kitchen for mac n' cheese and a bottle of soda. JoJo was happy that he didn't get baby food today, but it seemed odd.

Ned knew why though. The chairman called him early that morning and demanded he came to work tomorrow. He knew he had to, but he had a problem. JoJo wouldn't want to go, but Ned didn't want to get a babysitter and JoJo was not going to stay home by himself. Ned was trying to butter up his son so JoJo would know he had no choice but to go with his dad to work.

JoJo was placed in his crib for a nap and Ned got some paperwork done. After JoJo woke up, Ned got dinner started. Dinner tonight was another favorite of the Mayor's only son. Spaghetti and meatballs. Ned put his son in the highchair and gave him his food. When JoJo was done eating, Ned gave him another bottle of soda and let JoJo watch television. Bedtime came early for the boy and Ned fed him a bottle of formula before he dressed the boy in his jammies and gave him his pacifier. JoJo was tucked in and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The sunrise came slowly, sunlight beaming over the buildings in into the windows. Bright sunlight shone through JoJo's window, making the boy open his eyes. Seeing as he was not going back to sleep, he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes as he let out a yawn. JoJo heard the door open and Ned came in. The father said his 'good morning' and picked up the boy. "I see you're well rested, and you need it today." Ned said, as he laid the boy in the changing table. JoJo wondered what that meant. Ned changed his son's diaper and got out an outfit that he picked for this special occasion. JoJo saw a bright yellow shirt with some furry blue overalls. It was an outfit fit for a toddler.

In his highchair, JoJo was enjoying oatmeal and a bottle. While the boy quenched his thirst on the powdery milk, Ned was filling his lunchbag with random things. JoJo knew his dad had to work, but it made the boy think about what he was doing today. Was he going to have a babysitter? But, JoJo saw Ned take 5 baby bottles and fill them with formula, 3 different jars of baby food, a baby spoon, a bib, several diapers, wipes, a bottle of powder, a changing pad, the stuffed elephant, and a onesie, putting them all in a blue bag. JoJo had an idea of what was the plan today. Ned was going to take him to work.

JoJo decided the only way to stay home was to try the pout. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' "Daddy?" Ned turned to the boy. JoJo widened his pupils to make them look larger, clasped his hands together, and pouted his lip, quivering it a little. He had to look cute to get on Ned's good side.

Unfortunately, looking adorable made Ned think he was being babyish and helpless. "What an adorable baby boy I have!" And JoJo found a pacifier in his mouth. "Baby is going to work with Daddy today." Ned picked up the boy and strapped him in the stroller like the other day. Ned put the diaper bag, his lunchbag and his briefcase in the stroller's side compartment. JoJo crossed his arms and glared as Ned locked the door and strolled through town.

When they got to the town hall, Ned stopped by his office and took his son out of the stroller. JoJo saw his dad had a playpen already set up. JoJo was set in it and was given the stuffed animal. "Now, you stay out of trouble while Daddy goes to his meeting."

JoJo didn't have to wait very long, because Ned came back 30 minutes later. Ned got one of the bottles and gave it to his son before he went to his desk to do some paperwork. JoJo fidgeted with the elephant as he suckled the pacifier. All was quiet until Ned heard JoJo whimper. He got u and peered over the playpen. "What's the matter?" Ned asked as he picked him up. Ned checked his son's diaper and grabbed the diaper bag.

While holding his small diapered teenager, Ned set up the changing area. The changing pad was unfolded and spread out, the fresh diaper, the wipes, and the powder were set next to it. Ned gently laid JoJo on the pad and got to work removing his overalls and lifting his shirt away from the diaper. JoJo witnessed his dad removing his wet and dirty diaper and started cleaning him with a wipe. The, Ned powdered the clean fur and placed a fresh diaper on his son, putting his overalls back on. Ned threw away the old diaper and wiped his hands off with a baby wipe.

JoJo spent more time in the playpen before Ned announced it was JoJo's feeding time. Ned set his son on the floor and put a bib on him. JoJo gagged as he ate the strained peas, pureed roast beast, and peach mush. A bottle was fed to him as he sat on Ned's lap. Ned enjoyed his sandwich as he peered through resolutions.

Four more diapers were changed and three bottles were drank before Ned announced it was time to go home. Ned packed up the diaper bag, his briefcase and his lunchbag, collected his drowsy son, put everything in the stroller and went home. Ned decided some leftover spaghetti for the two. JoJo kept yawning as he ate his dinner. Bath time was quick and Ned decided to let JoJo sleep with him in his bed tonight, since he was well behaved today.

Ned watched his babied son suckle his pacifier as he snored before he let himself drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When Ned got his son up, he had to go to work early. So, he got JoJo changed, dressed, fed, and in the stroller quickly. He packed the diaper bag and strolled through town. The day happened just like before, the real fun happened when Ned had to go to the afternoon meeting. He got out something he picked up the other day when he picked up the laxative. Ned nailed the device to the balcony opening, but made sure it hung low enough so no one could see it. He would hang it in the doorway, but someone inside town hall would see it with his son in it. Ned picked up JoJo and put him in the swinging bouncer. "What? A bouncer? Dad!" Ned gave him a look. JoJo sighed. "But, Daddy?" "I need to go to the meeting, it will only take an hour, but I want you in this." Ned put the pacifier in his son's mouth and left the room. "Be good."

JoJo observed himself. The bouncer swing was made of fabric, which held JoJo by the lower area and his torso. The bouncer kept his feet off the ground. He tried to reach he ground, but every time he tried to move, the bouncer bounced up and down. He struggled to try and tip over he bouncer, but it stayed upright. 'This stinks!'

Ned changed his son into a fresh diaper when he got back. The mayor and his son looked at paperwork, the an signing away and explaining details as the boy suckled a bottle of milk. After hours of paperwork, Ned yawned. He looked down and saw his son was fast asleep, the empty bottle dropped to the floor. Ned put the boy in the stroller and tucked him in. He placed a kiss on JoJo's forehead before he went back to work.

When JoJo got up, it was time to go home. Ned got both of them home and got dinner started. JoJo felt unusually sleepy this evening. Ned fed him his strained beef and vegetables and his bottle before he whisked his son off to the bath. JoJo was diapered, dressed in pajamas and laid him in bed.

JoJo had a hard time sleeping. His body felt hot, his fur sweat dampening his body. He felt nauseous around 3 AM. He knew what was happening. He caught the flu.

"Good morning." Ned said, but it sounded like a yell. Ned's smile turned into a frown when he saw JoJo looked like a ragamuffin. His hair was ruffled, his eyes were puffy, his fur was sweaty and he looked ready to vomit. "Uh oh, you okay?" "No, JoJo almost sobbed. Ned took his son to the kitchen. He got the first aid kit and took out a thermometer. He stuck it in JoJo's mouth and waited until he saw the temperature. 100 degrees even. Not good.

Ned allowed JoJo to sleep in only his diaper, a fan was in the room, but JoJo kept switching from hot to cold, so his blanket was wrapped around him. Ned gave him bowls of soup, not baby food, and many bottles of water and juice, not formula.

JoJo kept vomiting, coughing and kept having dirty diapers, but Ned was determined to help get his baby boy better. JoJo slept most of the day, but by evening, he felt much better. Ned fixed him some mac n cheese for his son to fill up after vomiting all day. Ned gave him a bottle of milk and filled the bathtub.

Sweat was washed off ad JoJo thought the bath felt amazing. After that, Ned kept him in just a diaper, just for one night. "Sweet dreams." "Night, daddy." JoJo said around his pacifier.


	10. Chapter 10

JoJo was standing in the crowded hallway of Whoville high. He didn't remember how he got to school. He saw that everyone in the hallway was staring right at him. They all looked shocked. JoJo wondered why they were looking at him like that.

"Nice outfit, McDodd!"

"Yeah, the diaper looks fitting on you!"

JoJo's eyes widened in horror and he looked down. He was wearing a diaper, a baby blue shirt, a bib, a baby bonnet, and he had a pacifier stuck in his mouth. He tried to speak, but all that came out of his mouth was baby babble. "Goo goo?"

"What's the matter, 'Baby' needs a change?" A popular girl cackled.

"No way, Kayla, he needs a bottle!" And to his surprise, the girl handed him a baby bottle.

"I don't want a baby as the future mayor!"

"Me neither, we'd have to postpone meetings just because the mayor needs his diaper changed!"

"Maybe his assistant would have to burp him!"

JoJo spit out the pacifier. "Stop it! I'm not a baby!"

"Aww! He's crying! Poor baby!"

"Cry baby! Cry baby!"

JoJo screamed and sat up in bed. He looked around and saw he was back in his room. He was still shaken up. His tears spilled out. The boy covered his face and bawled.

In the next room, the mayor heard the pitiful sobbing. Ned sat up in bed and wondered what that was. "What's he doing crying in the middle of the night?" Ned slipped out of bed and made his way to JoJo's room.

JoJo saw his light turn on and he found his father unlocking his crib and picking him up. Ned rested JoJo over his shoulder and rubbed his back. After a few minutes, JoJo calmed down.

"What's the matter, Little man?"

The boy wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry, Dad!"

Ned continued to rub his son's back while JoJo sobbed his words. "I'm sorry for misbehaving, I don't want to be a baby anymore, please don't make me go to school dressed like this!"

Ned felt guilty. He wanted his son to learn. Saturday was two days away and JoJo needed to learn how to act. "You promise you'll be a good boy from now on?" JoJo nodded. "You have two more days, I'm sure you'll make it. Now, let's get you changed and back to bed."

Ned laid his son on the changing table and removed his soaked diaper. As Ned cleaned and powdered him, JoJo stopped crying and was now rubbing his eyes tiredly and yawning. Before he could stop himself, JoJo fell asleep right as Ned was putting his clothes back on. Ned gently laid JoJo in the crib. Ned gave him a kiss before locking the crib and leaving the room.

"Goodnight, baby boy."


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day before Saturday. JoJo's punishment would end the next day. JoJo wanted it over and done with. And to make sure this punishment didn't happen again, he wanted to prove to his dad that he wasn't a baby.

Ned woke up to a phone call from Sally.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ned. How's the punishment going?"

"It's going good. Tomorrow is his last day of punishment. Maybe this will teach him to not act like a baby."

"Good, so I was thinking of bringing the girls tomorrow. They miss you and JoJo."

Ned considered it. JoJo needed to learn and this seemed the best way.

"Sure. I'll see you then."

"I love you. Bye."

Ned decided to keep quiet about Sally and his daughters coming home to JoJo. He didn't want him to get any funny ideas.

The day went by as usual. Ned fed his son his usual baby food and formula, changed his diapers and kept him entertained with his blocks and rattle.

JoJo kept up with this nonsense because he knew he only had one day left. Sure enough, bathtime came and then bedtime. Ned gave him his bedtime bottle and locked the crib. JoJo drank it and fell asleep. At 5 am, JoJo woke up. JoJo reached in his black hair and pulled out the bobby pin. The night before, while Ned went to get a towel, JoJo grabbed the pin from the bathroom counter and kept it hidden.

JoJo reached an arm out of the crib and stuck the pin in the lock. With a few jiggles, the lock opened, freeing JoJo. As quiet as he could, JoJo climbed out of the crib and walked out of his room.

JoJo entered the kitchen and decided to make his dad waffles. Opening a cabinet, JoJo took out the waffle iron and climbed on a stool so he could reach the counter. Plugging it in, JoJo got out the pancake mix, spilling some in the process.

"Whoops!"

Deciding to clean it up once he was done, JoJo poured the mix in a bowl and went to the fridge to get eggs, butter and milk. As he grabbed the egg carton, an egg fell and broke on the floor.

"Darn it."

JoJo deposited the eggs and butter on the counter and went to get the milk. As he pulled the gallon off the fridge shelf, one of his prepared baby bottles fell off and shattered on the floor, spilling formula on the floor.

"Uh oh!"

JoJo looked at the mess he made on the floor but decided to clean it up once he was done. JoJo mixed the ingredients together and poured batter into the waffle iron. A river of batter flowed on the counter because JoJo poured too fast.

The first thing Ned noticed once he woke up was a burning smell. Ned's eyes popped open and he raced to JoJo's room to see if he was alright.

But, to Ned's surprise, the crib's top was unlocked and opened and JoJo wasn't inside. The first thought that came to Ned's mind was that someone kidnapped JoJo and set the house on fire.

Ned raced downstairs and entered the kitchen, where black smoke filled the room. Ned grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over. Once the smoke cleared, Ned saw the scene that caused his panic.

There was JoJo, still in his pajamas, standing in the middle of the floor, in the now messy kitchen. Egg shells and batter flooded the counter, a broken baby bottle and a broken egg sat in front of the fridge, burnt waffles decorated the floor next to the table, and JoJo was all dirty with batter. JoJo looked like he was ready to cry.

Ned was appalled. "JoJo, what in the world is going on here? Why aren't you in your crib? How did you get out? And why is the kitchen a mess?"

Tears streamed from JoJo's eyes. In between sobs, he spoke the whole reason he was up so early.

"I just wanted to prove to you that I'm an adult!"

Ned stood there, stunned. JoJo was trying to prove to him that he wasn't a baby. He watched JoJo cry for a few minutes before picking him up and sitting down in a chair. Ned rubbed his son's back as JoJo sobbed.

Once JoJo had spent his tears, Ned looked him straight in the eyes. "Son, I know you wanted to prove to me that you're not a baby, but you disobeyed the rules. But, since your punishment ends today, I will only put you in time out for making a mess."

JoJo nodded and Ned led him to the living room. Ned faced him in the corner and left to clean up the mess.

Once the kitchen was all cleaned up, Ned took JoJo to his room to get him dressed for the day. JoJo was put in a fresh diaper and a green t-shirt. JoJo sat in his highchair as Ned made pancakes.

After breakfast, JoJo was placed in his playpen while Ned went upstairs. Ned took down the crib and changing table. Putting them in their boxes, Ned hauled them to the basement. The rocking chair went with them. Ned took all the baby clothes, pacifiers, burp clothes, and extra baby toys from JoJo's room and put them in the attic.

Ned went to check on JoJo. He seemed content, so Ned decided to make lunch. JoJo was changed into a fresh diaper before Ned fed him his vegetable soup. As JoJo drank his bottle, Ned ate his own food. Ned took JoJo to the foyer and put him in the stroller.

JoJo drank a bottle of juice as Ned pushed him around town. Once they came back, Ned changed his son's wet diaper and laid him down in the playpen for a nap. While JoJo napped, Ned looked over paperwork.

Ned heard a knock at the door at 3:30. He got up and answered the door. Sally and his swarm of female children.

"Hello, dear."

Sally came in and kissed Ned's cheek. Each daughter came in a hugged their father.

"So, where is he?" Sally asked.

"He's in his playpen, taking a nap. If we're really quiet, let's go see him."

Sally followed Ned, holding their two youngest, Hedy and Huggy, to the playpen. The four peered into the playpen. JoJo was fast asleep. He laid on his stomach, with his thumb in his mouth.

Sally couldn't help but sigh. "He's so cute."

Her little comment made JoJo open his eyes slightly. At that moment, Hedy spoke one of the few words she knew. "Baby."

JoJo was awake now. He looked up and saw his dad, accompanied with his mother, and two of his youngest sisters. JoJo's eyes widened. What were they doing here?

JoJo blushed when Huggy giggled. He was sure she was laughing at how babyish he was dressed. There was nothing covering his diaper.

It all became too much to bear and JoJo broke down and cried. Sally put Huggy down and scooped up JoJo. "There, there, sweetie."

Huggy looked at her crying big brother. She never saw him like this.

"I think he needs a new diaper, mommy." Huggy said.

'No, not that!' JoJo thought. It was embarrassing enough to be wearing a diaper in front of his little sisters, but if his mother knew he needed a change, she would definitely change him in front of the rest of his sisters.

Nontheless, Sally checked his diaper and found it wet. "Come on, sweetie, let's get you changed. Ned, could you get me the changing supplies?"

JoJo desperately wanted his dad to change him instead, but Ned went ahead and got the changing pad, a box of wipes, the baby powder, and a dry diaper.

JoJo covered his eyes as Sally took him to the mayoral hallway, where his many sisters were. Ned laid the changing pad on the floor and JoJo was laid down on it.

JoJo needed an escape plan, so he decided to roll over and stand up. As he tried to run away, Ned lifted him up and took him back to the changing pad. This time, Ned held him still as Sally got the changing supplies ready.

As expected, all 96 girls gathered around to watch their "mature" big brother get his diaper changed.

JoJo watched in horror as his mother removed his soaked diaper and took a baby wipe out to clean him up. Hedy toddled over to her mother as Sally rolled up the wet diaper. "Mama, powder?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Sally said as she handed the baby powder to her. Hedy shook the baby powder onto JoJo's bottom, but she used to much. Because JoJo sneezed a few times.

"Okay, Hedy, I think that's enough powder." Sally said as she took the powder away and grasped JoJo's ankles. Sally lifted his bottom up and slid the diaper under him. With care, Sally taped up the diaper and took him in her arms.

JoJo hid his blushing face away from his sisters.

"Let's get dinner started." Sally said as she handed JoJo over to Ned.

As Sally went to the kitchen to cook dinner, JoJo's sisters played with him like he was a baby.

After an hour, Ned took JoJo to his highchair. Sally took over Ned's job feeding JoJo his roast beast. As JoJo was fed, Hedy kept flinging her spoonfuls of peas at his face.

When he finished his food, Sally wiped his face clean and made a bottle of milk. JoJo was forced to drink the milk while his sisters watched.

"Bath time!" Sally exclaimed. All the girls got up and started to head for the bathroom. Harley, the oldest, took JoJo by the hand. "Mommy says I have to give you a bath."

JoJo had no choice but to follow her to the bathroom.

Girls were everywhere! They filled up the tub, and fought.

"Baby JoJo needs bubbles!" Huggy said.

"No, Baby needs his bath toys!" Hula said.

"Let's do both!" Holly said.

With the tub filled with warm water, lots of bubbles, and a mountain of rubber ducks, toy boats, submarines, and an octopus, JoJo's sisters took it upon themselves to remove his diaper and toss him in.

Then came the washing. Hannah washed his hair, Henrietta and Helga held his arms as Harley and Heather washed them, Hula and Hildegard washed his legs and feet, Hippy, Happy, and Hoppy took turns washing his torso, and Holiday took it upon herself to wash her brother's bottom.

After the bath, JoJo was taken out and dried off. The sisters held him down and watched Hannah spread diaper rash cream on his bottom, Harley powder his diaper area, and Henrietta put a clean diaper on him.

JoJo sat up. He was red in the face and furious. "You girls are the worst!"

"Looks like baby brother needs his bottle." Hannah said.

Huggy led JoJo by the hand to the living room. There, a group of twenty girls held him on his back as thirty of them got a bib, and another fourty prepared a bottle.

JoJo felt humiliated as his younger sisters tied a bib around his neck and shoved the bottle in his mouth. He had no choice but the drink it.

Ned and Sally came in and saw their daughters playing baby with their brother.

After the bottle feeding, Ned took him into his arms. "Alright girls, time for bed."

A chorus of awws rang through the house, but at least the torture was over for JoJo. Ned took him to his room and he saw his old bed back. Ned laid him in bed. JoJo reached down and grabbed the waistband of his diaper.

"Ah ah ah." Ned said as he waved a finger. "Keep it on. You've been wetting in your sleep for two weeks now. Just keep it on tonight, to be safe."

JoJo nodded and snuggled in bed. Ned kissed him goodnight and left.

Despite the humiliation JoJo went through, he learned his lesson. Don't act like a baby, and you won't be treated like one.


End file.
